


An Accident

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Basically, Kakashi crosses certain moral boundaries in the process of protecting someone.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It was an accident, it’s not your fault, you’re not to blame</em> and <em>you didn’t mean to</em> they told him, they believed, they <em>knew</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accident

“It was an accident.” Sensei told him when the man arrived, finding him standing in an empty hospital with blood that wasn’t his own splatted on him.

“It’s not your fault.” Gai, in a rare moment of solemnity, told him in a voice that said _this is the truth because there is no way it could be anything else_ when the Taijutsu specialist found out while he and Sensei waited for the a medic to exit the operating room and tell them what was happening to their last teammate.

Kushina said, while she bullied him back to her apartment to get himself cleaned up and force him to eat, “Don’t blame yourself, you’re not to blame- you can’t blame yourself for a training accident.”

When she woke up and found out that she wouldn’t be allowed on active duty, Rin cried but still managed to tell him, “It’s alright, I know you didn’t mean to- and I can still work in the hospital.”

It was an accident, it’s not your fault, you’re not to blame and you didn’t mean to they told him, they believed, they _knew_.

They were wrong because _he had meant it._

It _wasn’t_ an accident.

Kakashi had deliberately ended Rin’s career as a field medic and he didn’t regret it- he’d promised to keep her safe after all.

And now she would be.


End file.
